


Shower

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [19]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Bones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, creative use of a shower head, direct clitoral stimulation, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion, preparing to leave after a visit to Anduin's house, has one last idea for a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man; Anduin is a cis man.

Anduin liked having Wrathion over to stay, but it wasn't half stressful.

Not only were the man's preferences in things like food and company rather specific and difficult to meet, but Anduin knew he wasn't even supposed to speak to him. Let alone do... well, what they did. Which, to be fair, was mostly watching movies and kissing. The actual sex was more... a side benefit to their relationship. But he was sure his father would throw him out if he knew about it. After all, Wrathion's aunt had been the cause of Anduin's father's business going under, forcing him to seek a job with the police force instead. Varian didn't take well to not being his own boss, and Anduin was sure that he'd blame Wrathion for his predicament if he knew about him.

So their visits were limited to weekends when Varian was out of town, such as this weekend had been. But now it was Monday morning, and Anduin knew his father could return - well, any moment, So he was very, very upset that Wrathion was insisting on taking a shower before he left.

"It'll only be five minutes," he teased, as he undressed himself the rest of the way. His binder muffled his speech for a moment as it came off over his head - "I'll be gone before you know it."  
"It's not _me_ knowing I'm worried about," Anduin insisted.  
"Then _stop_ worrying," Wrathion grinned, slipping his trousers down and removing his packer harness with a surprising amount of elegance. "And help me work out how to use your ridiculous shower. It's nothing like the one I have at home."

Anduin sighed and opened the glass shower door as Wrathion stepped into the cubicle. It was clear on one side, the other three walls of it being solid for privacy and stability; the bottom of the cubicle was at floor height, with only a shallow incline leaning towards the drain. The shower unit itself was on the opposite wall to the door, so Anduin had to lean quite far over to be able to reach it and turn it on.

"Careful," Wrathion muttered, and Anduin realised all at once that he was right next to his ear, purring quietly. "You'll fall."

As soon as Anduin managed to turn the shower on, Wrathion grabbed him and pulled him into the cubicle with him, spinning them around so Anduin was trapped between the wall and he. Wrathion clicked the door to the shower shut (it was only a latch mechanism, simple enough) and pressed Anduin, still clothed, to the wall and kissed him almost desperately.

The water poured down them as they worked their mouths against each other, Wrathion licking some of the water from Anduin's cheek as he tugged his soaked shirt up over his head and pressed wet kisses to his chest instead. Anduin, in irritated retaliation, fisted his hand in Wrathion's hair and pulled - he was rewarded with a loud, echoed groan. He pulled Wrathion flat up against him into a hug, half-forcing another sloppy kiss as he reached a hand down to grope Wrathion's bare behind, just for good measure. He didn't want Wrathion to think he'd get away with having gotten his clothes quite so wet.

Wrathion wasn't going to let him have his way so easily, though. Anduin felt his own hair being pulled, the lukewarm water sluicing against his scalp as Wrathion tugged him aside and eliciting a gasp of his own. With the same tender roughness that Wrathion exhibited in almost all his endeavours, he pushed Anduin up face-first against the closed glass door and kissed his bare back as he tugged down his sodden jeans with the other hand. Just enough to expose his dick, mind; which he promptly grabbed and began to tug, his shoulder pressed up against the top of Anduin's back and leaning his face up to whisper into Anduin's ear as he did so.

"What if your father were to come home now?" he muttered in that low tone that he knew made Anduin squirm. "If he found you like this, being taken by me? What would he think?"  
"Ahh... Wrathion..." He couldn't formulate a more in-tact response, the way Wrathion was handling his cock was just the right mix of careless and formulated to send any words he might have formed out of his mind. "Fuck..."  
"Good boy," Wrathion practically purred. "Are you almost ready to cum for me?"  
"Yes... yes," Anduin repeated, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. What if his father _was_ home? Would he have heard the front door? Oh, God-- "I'm--"

"Cum for me," Wrathion whispered, and tugged Anduin's ear sharply with his teeth.

Anduin groaned out loud as his pleasure peaked, catching a sight of himself, for a moment, in the mirror facing the shower. His face was red and his hair plastered to his forehead, his jeans half-way down and soaked through with only a few dry patches remaining. His cock was still twitching in Wrathion's hand as his ejaculate slid down the shower door, the man's other arm curled around his stomach and his hand cupping around Anduin's chest possessively. He glanced to Wrathion's face where it was leaning against his arm, and caught his eye in the mirror, the mischievous grin and glint in his eye offset marvellously to his equally soaked hair and the way the water was dripping from his chin.

Gods. Father be damned, he wanted to make Wrathion _squirm_.

He twisted in Wrathion's grasp and pushed him gently but firmly backwards, drawing himself up to his full height to tower over him with a subtle smirk on his face. Wrathion's eyes lit up at the change of dynamic, giving a dark, pleased chuckle as Anduin pinned him to the cold tiled wall with the his forearm across his chest. Anduin's other hand reached for the showerhead, stopping, for a moment, the downpour of water on both of their heads; then brought it down to douse Wrathion's body for a few moments, watching the rivulets of water pour down his dark skin with fondness before turning the stream of water where he wanted it.

The pressure of the water against Wrathion's clit made him throw his head back against the wall and _moan_. Anduin tutted, adjusting the angle of the shower head a little. "My father could return any minute," he murmured, his words echoing off the walls again over the hiss of the shower. "At least _try_ to be quiet, yeah?"

Wrathion gave a frustrated whimper and bit his lip, squirming his hips until the jets of water hit his clit at just the right angle. He gripped Anduin's shoulders with both hands, threatening to leave bruises with how tightly he was gripping to stay standing; his legs were visibly shaking under the relentlessness of the water against him. Anduin subtly twitched the hand holding the shower head from side to side, just enough to alter the angle - and after only a half-second of being frozen still, Wrathion was a shuddering mess underneath him, his lip bitten so hard with the effort of staying quiet that Anduin was worried he'd draw blood. After a few moments, he pushed Anduin's hand away and gripped the back of Anduin's wet hair with his other hand, pulling him close for a passionate kiss.

It was in the middle of this kiss that Anduin heard the front door go and froze, feeling as though the water still coming forth from the shower head onto the both of them had suddenly turned ice-cold.

"Shit," he whispered. Wrathion's eyes went wide and he seemed to panic as well; Anduin dropped the shower-head and fumbled for the catch on the shower door. "Shit, shit--" Wrathion scrambled to get out of the shower, and... slipped, on where Anduin's cum had slid down from the door onto the ground, and fell with a loud clattering onto the tiled floor.

Anduin swore again, louder this time; he tugged his jeans up and stepped over the prone Wrathion to pin his back to the bathroom door as he heard his father's footsteps rapidly approaching.

"Anduin?" Varian's gruff voice had an air of concern raising its pitch. "Are you alright?"  
"Y-Yeah! Dad. I'm fine." Go away, was all he could mentally plead. Go _away_. "I'm absolutely fine."  
"Are you sure? Do you need me to come in?"  
"No!" He realised he sounded a little too panicked, steadying his breathing a little as he watched Wrathion curl up onto his side, obviously cringing in pain and clutching one of his wrists close to his chest as he did so. "No, Dad. I'm fine. Really."  
"...alright." Varian didn't seem convinced. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

He breathed out as he heard his father's heavy footfalls retreat again and then, indeed, climb the stairs. Then he turned his attention to Wrathion, who was whimpering - "oh, Gods, Wrathion, are you alright?"  
Wrathion shook his head, keeping his voice low and hissing. " _No_ , I'm not! Stop gawping and help me get dressed before your father gets back!"  
"Is it just sprained?" Anduin squirmed out of his soaked jeans and dumped them in the bathtub along with his shirt, fetching clean clothes from the drying rack by the window.  
"I'm not a medic," Wrathion snapped, tears in his eyes. "How am I supposed to know?!"

Anduin tugged his dry clothes on, then moved over to Wrathion. He was hesitant to move him - "does your neck hurt? Did you hit your head or fall on your back?"  
"No." One of Wrathion's hands was clasped over the opposite elbow, cradling his hand to his chest, and... yes, his forearm was... bent, half way down. It made Anduin feel sick to look at, so he stopped doing so.  
"It's broken," Anduin said, helping him to sit up. Wrathion's cheeks were still wet from the shower, so it was hard to tell if he was actually crying beyond the way his eyes were watering; any tears which might have slipped down his cheeks were intermingled with the water dripping from his hair. "Can you hold it in that position?"  
Wrathion nodded sullenly. "What are you going to do?"  
"Towel you off," Anduin said, reaching for the large, fluffy towel on the rack. "Then get you dressed and take you to the hospital."

It wasn't such an ordeal. Wrathion, reluctantly, agreed to forgo the binder; getting it over his head would have made everything much more painful than it already was, and Anduin didn't miss the way he whimpered when they delicately pulled his broken wrist through the sleeve of his loose t-shirt. Anduin was thankful that the medicine cabinet was in the bathroom, because it meant he could sling Wrathion's wrist to keep it in place - tucking Wrathion's binder into his folded clothes, he gave him a lop-sided smile and helped him to stand.

"I'll bring it by later," Anduin said, smiling sheepishly. "I'll hide it in my room with the rest of your stuff for now. I'm gonna take it up and try to distract my dad - do you think you can make it to the car park?"  
Wrathion nodded mutely, his mouth set in a firm line which dictated that he was having to work very hard not to cry. Anduin could understand - this had to be humiliating. Speaking of humiliating... with a note of alarm and a sudden blush, he remembered that his cum was still decorating the door of the shower. At least Wrathion smiled a little, evidently amused, as he watched Anduin clean it up and turn the shower off.

"Ready?" Anduin said, bundle of clothes under his arm and hand braced against the lock to the bathroom door.  
Wrathion nodded, face determined. "Ready."

By the time Anduin came out to the car, Wrathion was sat in the passenger seat with his hair dripping everywhere and his pout approaching record levels of indignance. Anduin couldn't help but smirk as he climbed in the other side, starting the car and slowly heading to the nearby emergency unit. Wrathion wasn't talking, but Anduin glanced over occasionally and didn't miss the way his lip was wobbling, or the way he whimpered every time they went over a speedbump. Ridiculous man.

The young nurse who set Wrathion's arm was kind enough, although Anduin couldn't help but fluster when she glanced between them and smirked.  
"You slipped in the shower, right?" she guessed, glancing to Wrathion.  
Anduin looked like a pinned butterfly while the indignant embarrassment on Wrathion's face increased tenfold. "How-- how did you know?" stuttered Anduin, gripping Wrathion's good hand tightly.  
"He didn't dry his hair," she replied as she gestured to Wrathion, "and neither did you. I just hope yous used a condom, else the broken arm might not be the only accident you have to deal with."


End file.
